


The Marvellous Life of Carmen Diablo

by WaltzQueen



Category: Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaltzQueen/pseuds/WaltzQueen
Summary: Carmen Diablo and her fathers, living the life of (terrifying) dreams.





	The Marvellous Life of Carmen Diablo

Carmen Diablo goes to school on her first day wearing light up sneakers, a dark red turtle neck, a very frilly headband, black overalls and a lock around her neck. She exudes an air of unrefined brutality as she sits silently in her elementary school desk. The standard sheet of Getting To Know You questions in front of her is quickly filled out with jagged pencil as the other students around her do the same. Everything goes well until Sharing Time.

  
Ms. Fortune instructs everyone to sit in a circle on the rug at the front of the room and read what they wrote about themselves.  In the future this will be a glorified Show and Tell. The first couple of times, though, it's a time for discussion. The first kid talks about her their Dad is a telemarketer and how she's learned all sorts of words from the people on the other side of the phone. The second talks about his parents in a way that makes it obvious that the teacher is going to have to call somebody in some government office. Carmen is the sixth kid in this class of twenty to speak for Sharing Time. She dourly stands when called upon and holds her paper in a too tight grip.

  
"I have two dads. We have black hair and live in a house." She speaks with the careful, stilted nature of a child trying to get it right on the first try and it warms Ms.Fourtune's heart. "We have a ra..rabbit. His name is Bon-bon."

  
Carmen is just getting done describing her favorite place, the park with the spooky plants, when one of the kids who hasn't gone yet impatiently interrupts Carmen's sentence.

  
"Ms. Fortune! Carmen has horns!"

  
"Cassie! You have to wait your turn. And don't be mean." Ms.Fortune was albino and after a lifetime of being picked on, she hated seeing kids be mean to each other.

  
"But she has horns!" Cassandra continues on with the stubbornness inherit in a first grader. Cassie, seeing for the first time (but certainly not the last) that the authority figure in charge wasn't going to do anything helpful here, went directly to the source. "Why do you have horns" she demanded from her spot on the rug.

  
"Cassandra Donovan, leave Carmen alone. She doe-"

  
"My Papi has horns, so I have horns, too." Ms. Fortune's head snapped to Carmen as she answered Cassandra with that trademark childhood frankness. "My Papi has horns because he runs Hell. He's Very Important."

  
Carmen turned sheet of paper around to show Cassandra and the rest of her classmates a Bosch-esque sketch of various human forms, wailing in torment in the fires of Hell.  Ms. Fortune looks up from the paper in complete astonishment when she notices what Cassandra must have seen. The frilly headband is slipping  backwards, revealing six gently curving horns just behind her hairline. The already albino teacher lost whatever color she may have had as she blanched in shock. Meanwhile Cassandra, now satisfied with her question being answered, sat back on the rug as Carmen finished talking about her fathers, one of whom was Satan.

  
It was going to be a long school-year.


End file.
